godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KaiserLos/((*Just an idea*)) "God of War: Reborn"
Hi guys. KaiserLos here. And I've got this idea in my head about a modern God of War game. What I mean is, that it is placed in a modern setting (Modern buildings, Cars, etc.) Now, how would a God of War game be in a modern setting like that? Well, here's what I was thinking: (This isn't canon I guess. And I'm sure I got some stuff wrong, but what the heck) After destroying the Gods of Olympus, Kratos sat on the throne and ruled as King of the Gods. His rule lasted for many years. But he forgot the fact that the Gods were immortal and would someday rise again. That fateful day came. The Gods of Olympus returned and, using their combined might, overthrew Kratos from the throne and destroyed him comepletely...Or so they thought. He was a Demigod. And his fiesty soul cannot be destroyed that easily. The soul filled with rage, anger and vengeance. His soul wandered the earth, like a ghost, unseen by anyone. At the sight of a pregnant woman, he entered her (No dirty thoughts here) His spirit lived with the child within. The young man grew up to become a great warrior, and so did the generations after him. Hundreds of Thousands of years passed, and that bloodline has not ceased as of yet. A Greek family moved to the United States of America one day. The Wagner family (Sorry that the names are lame) The family consisted of a middle aged female named Katrine Wagner, Her mother, Aaheli Wagner, and her two sons Kevin and Daniel Wagner. The two are twins and are 18 years of age. Their father, Dennis, has been dead since they were little, but they seemed to manage. But our hero is Kevin Wagner. Kratos' soul now lives within him. He was a Demigod, but he was unaware of that fact. And it's not surprising as to why. Bad temper. Always holding Grudges. Not to mention, violent. But has a good heart and a sense of justice...kind of. One day, the Gods of Olympus were informed that Kratos' soul was never truly destroyed and roams the earth in the form of a human. Enraged, Zeus ordered to find this human and destroy him or her once and for all. The Gods wrreaked havoc in the city, searching for the Demigod no matter what it takes. The gods have kidnapped Dennis Wagner, thinking he had Kratos' soul within him. Why? Because Dennis and Kevin were in the same womb and Kratos had rubbed of slightly onto Dennis. The poor young man was later killed by Zeus himself. After doing so, the Gods have decided to rule the city as their own. Aaheli Wagner was no ordinary granny. She knew about Kevin's special gift, because that gift was passed down from her own son, Dennis. She knows everything about it and knows how Kevin can control his powers. The Wagners also possessed the Original Blades of Chaos from Kratos, and is kept as a family heirloom. Wrapped in very old bandages. He can save the city from the Gods and retrieve Dennis' soul from the underworld. Well, that was pretty lame. But, yeah xD That was my idea. Please tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts